Behind Hazel Eyes
by Babe-ette
Summary: After the shocking death of Hermione's mom over the summer before her 7th year Hermione changes a little bit. Hermione decides being knowitall and the brain of all of the Boy Who Lived's plans just isn't what she wants to be.
1. Chapter One

As Hermione was boarding the train the thoughts of her mother wouldn't leave her mind. She saw flashbacks of her mother singing her to sleep as a child, of her first time on the train and her mother's look of pure pride while watching her daughter board the train to her new school, and of course the memory that would almost always bring tears to her eyes.

_Hermione,_

_The Ministry of Magic is sorry to inform you that your mother has shockingly been murdered by Molly Weasely. We don't know if she was acting of her own accord or if she was being controlled. After further investigation we shall inform you of any further developments._

_Sincerely,_

_Mad Eye Moody_

_Head of Department of Magical Mysteries_

Hermione gasped in horror as she reread the letter for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was no good pretending to bear false hope. Her mother was dead, and there was nothing she could do to bring her back and one of her _best_ friend's parents had been the cause of all her misery.

As Hermione thought about this she quickly added her luggage to the already large pile of Hogwarts trunks. While boarding the train Hermione contemplated going to sit with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. In the end she decided to just find a quiet compartment where she could sit and read for the ride. Hermione walked along the length of the train peeking into the compartments as she went. As she reached one that she couldn't hear any sounds coming out of she carefully looked in and the only person she saw was a boy who seemed to be about her age and looked quite peaceful in his sleep.

So since this was one of the last compartments she decided to just take a seat inside and try her hardest not to disturb the boy. So Hermione went in and sat down. She knew she knew this boy but she couldn't for the life of her think of who he was. But, God was he HOT!!


	2. Chapter Two

While sitting there just watching the gorgeous boy sleep Hermione's thoughts drifted to her mother's death. Thoughts of her mother slowly disappeared as the mysterious boy woke up.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you but, who are you? I know I've met you before I just can't for the life of me remember who you are," said Hermione in a thoughtful tone.

"Hey I know you your Hermione Granger. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy," stated Draco in a slurred speech.

"OMG I'm so sorry I'll be leaving now!" said Hermione while rushing to get out of the compartment.

"No don't leave me. You look really hot and I've got nothing else to do. Let's play 'Tonsil Hockey,'" said Draco in a drunk spur of the moment thought.

"Ummm..." Hermione started but before she could say anything she was cut off by Draco's lips being pressed against hers in a blissfully long, French, yet passionate kiss.

When Hermione got off the train her mouth tasted of the Fire Whiskey Draco had on his breath and she was so happy she felt her life was perfect (even though unbeknownst to her, her life was going to be a living H-E-double-hockey-sticks) after just that one kiss from the delicious Draco Malfoy.

The Hermione spotted her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weaseley, and she felt her flood of depressing events come flooding back to her. In a fury she stormed up to Ron and slapped him across the cheek.

"How dare your mother do that to my family? I never want to speak to you again Weasel!" yelled Hermione in a fit of furry and depression.

"What the bloody H-E-double-hockey-sticks did my mom do to your family?" Ron asked to Hermione's retreating back.


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

Behind Brown Eyes

'It's his own fault' Hermione thought. 'He is no longer my friend'Hermione didn't know who she could turn to. Harry would as he always does take Ron's side, and Ginny is a Weaseley. So who was she supposed to turn to?

Just then a Ministry owl flew up to her. Hermione squealed in delight. Maybe her parents were a live maybe this was just somebody's idea of a sick joke to make her hate all of the Weaseleys. Hermione was composing a mental apology to Ron while untying the letter from the owl's leg but by time she had read the first line she knew she wouldn't be beading it. The letter was from Fudge and it read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry to tell you that your parents are still dead and their cause of death was the Avada Kadavra Curse. As we have now been informed your parents were part of one of the Darkest, Most Powerful, Wizarding families to ever live in the Wizarding World. Your last name was changed so that your parents could find out about Potter we guess. Your real name is Hermione Reins. You Hermione Reins are a Pureblood witch. Your parents were in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner- circle._

_From,_

_C. Fudge_

_The Minister of Magic_


	4. Chapter Four

**

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

"OH NO, oh no, OH MY GOD!!!!" Hermione screamed disbelievingly. She ripped up the letter. "No, No, NO!" Hermione shouted as she threw the pierces into the air but the wind was blowing against her and the pieces came flying back into her face. Hermione hurriedly ran to the room that Dumbledoor had told her about in his letter that told her she was Head Girl and once she was there she flung herself onto the bed. She then cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Draco Malfoy staring down at her.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed at waking up to find Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy, standing over her with his face quite close to hers if you were to ask her.

'Hermione' she told herself 'don't move because if you do you will probably end up kissing him and you don't need to do that again, not that I will ever regret it or anything, but I mean this is Malfoy my worst enemy! Or is he I mean he was Potter and Weaseley's arch enemy but I am not associating with them any longer so I guess we aren't really enemies anymore.'

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Get up your late for Breakfast! And now I'm late because of you so hurry up!" said Draco in annoyance.

"Geez!" Yelled Hermione as she jumped up from her bed and ran to the door. She quickly tried to open the door but it was locked. "God Malfoy open the door right now!"

"It's Draco and that's a closet," he stated amusedly with a wry smile on his face "That's the door." Draco pointed to another door on the other side of the room.

Hermione ran to that door grabbed the knob and ran to the steps screaming "hurry up 'Draco.'" But when she got to the bottom of the steps she let out a terrified scream at what was at the bottom of the steps.

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! I love to get on and just look and see that there are people who have actually enjoyed my story. I mean ya I wrote it so I'm supposed to like it but in truth I really don't think it's great but that's just cause I have to come up with what is going to happen next which always takes me for like ever! **

**If anyone can help me come up with what I can put next in this story I would be plenty grateful. If you'll help me then tell me in an review and I'll try to talk to you or I'll e-mail you (if u leave an email address). I would love any help that I can get.**

_Poll:_

_Who is Hotter?_

_Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton)_

_or_

_Harry Potter (Daniel R.) sorry i cant spell his last name!_


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

The Malfoy family was sitting around a table made of sculls. There was also a little girl, about 8 years old. She had long waist-length blonde hair, and just like her family she had cold gray eyes but hers were different because they had blue specks in them. Lucius stared at her for a moment and commanded "sit".

Hermione sat in a chair, and shackles wove around her legs and arms. Hermione raced with fear, but cleared when Draco started talking.

"Mother, father, I will make the preposition. Hermione, join us. Join the Dark Lord. You aren't a muggle born, you're a pureblood. Even though your mother's dead, you will have lived in her expectations. Join us. You really don't have much choice."

Hermione nervously tried to move her legs, but they were bound very tight.

"I'll think about it," she announced. Automatically, the shackles released her, and she quickly retreated to her quarters.

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense to you but the blonde girl is Draco's sister, and Hermione has been taken to the Malfoy Manor by Lucius who was in their common room waiting for them to come down so that they ould have this little meeting.**

**Sorry it took so long but I Morg Malfoy lost this chapter in my pencil bag and there fore we were kinda stuck until I found it cause no one remembered were it was.**

**By the way I have help from someone now so than you all who were interested.**


	6. Chapter Six

**I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I've been buisy with school and all that and kinda had a problem with me knowing where I wanted this story to go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one out soon after this one. **

**Ok now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Once out of the hall Hermione realized that she didn't know where she was going. The Malfoy Manor was huge and she didn't want to get lost. Draco must have known this however because he appeared outside the door a few moments after she left the hall.

"This way," was all he said. You could tell he wasn't too fond of Hermione at the moment. He seemed very angry about something but Hermione was incapable of figuring out what he was so mad about. 'Had she done something? If so what had she done?'

They were halfway there when Hermione broke the silence by saying, "What's up your butt? Why are you so angry? Are you mad at me? If so what did I do to you?"

Draco then said "That wasn't very smart saying 'I'll think about it.' You of all people should know who my father is. Saying as you're one of Saint Potter's friends. He's a Death Eater, God Hermione!! Doesn't that mean anything to you!? I've been put und..." 'Crud, crud, crud! Why did I tell her that?'

"Thanks for the warning Mal...er Draco. Who was that girl anyway? Your Fiancé'? "asked Hermione as rudely as she felt she could get away with saying as she was in a deserted hallway with a either Death Eater or at the very least a soon to be Death Eater.

"That girl that you speak of so rudely happens to be my little sister. And use that tone of voice with me Granger," stated Draco in a totally stuck up manner.

"Ok, does she have a name?" asked Hermione again testing Draco's limits.

"Of course she has a name Granger." Draco practically screamed at her his anger almost getting the better of him but he luckily got it back under control in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Thats all for this week (I think!) soI hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoyed my story enough to actually give me possitive (or if needed negative) feedback. If you want me to write more often tell me in a review!

(: Miss Morg Malfoy :)


	7. Chapter Seven

"Can you tell me what it is? Or will that get you mad too? she asked.

"Abigail Lynn Malfoy." he answered, calmer than before.

"I think that's a pretty name," she said, also calmer.

"We...well I call her Abby."Draco said as they turned the corner. Hermione saw an odd painting. There were candles in little recesses in the wall every few feet. They didn't give off much light and the dark hallway was starting to really freak her out. She swore something jumped in front of her. She gasped and, without knowing it, grabbed Draco's hand, digging her sharp nails into his hand.

"What has gotten into you lately?" he asked her.

"N-nothing." she answered," Just a little jumpy lately" To Hermione's surprise, he smiled at her and they stopped in front of a massive oak door.

"This is where you'll stay. My room is down the hallway. Take a left by the statue of the serpent, and you'll see a painting of a black steed. Pet its head and the door will open. I'm usually there if you need me. By the way--you can let go of my hand now." he announced, all in one breath.

"Thank you..." she started but she already heard his footsteps fading away.

Hermione had to let out a soft gasp when she saw the room she was accomodated with. Rich, red wooden bookcases lined the walls. The bookcases were lined with weathered books that she had the powerful urge to read. There was also a stone fireplace, balcony that looked over the gardens, a door which she assumes was to the bathroom, and a canopy bed that took her breath away.

She ran her hand along the dusty bindings of the books for a second and realized how sleepy she was. Hermione slipped her shoes off and under the thick red down comforter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

As Hermione awoke she lethargically raised her head and was surprised to find herself in a beautifully furnished room. As she looked around the room everything came flooding back to her. Everything from Mr. Malfoy telling her that she basically must become evil or become evil!

_'What happened to right of free thought? What happened to me controlling my destiny? Now I am just supposed to sit around and listen to some old Slytherin just because of my blood!?! There is definitely something wrong with that!'_

Just then a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. "Can I come in?" came a muffled voice.

"Sure," Hermione answered not able to think of a reason why not.

So the door swung open and in walked Draco looking wide awake with a house elf at his feet carrying a platter of eggs, bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice. "I didn't know what you would want so I just brought all of this," Draco stated in his arrogant drawl.

"Thank you, Draco. Umm, I don't mean to be a nuisance but what am I supposed to wear your father kind of caught me off guard and I didn't have time to grab any clothes before I was knocked out," Hermione stated with a bit of undisguised frustration and accidental arrogance.

"Oh that's no big deal. We are going to Diagon Alley today. We need to get you clothes for your meeting with the Dark Lord tonight. Any questions?" asked Draco with a smirk marring his lovely features.

"Yes, I do have quite a few questions. Firstly Do I have to meet the Dark Lord tonight? I don't want to meet him! Also what the heck am I supposed to wear to Diagon Alley? In case you haven't noticed I don't have any clothes," Hermione said in her Ha-I'm-smarter-than-you voice.

"Yes, you must meet the Dark Lord. And you can borrow a pair of my mother's robes when we go to Diagon Alley." Draco said and then as an after thought looked at the Hermione and said, "You liar you do to have clothes or you wouldn't be wearing anything right now and that isn't the case."

"Draco Malfoy you are such a perverted git! I can't believe you would… well ok maybe I can but that still gives you no right! Get out! Wait on second thought… acio me a set of your mother's robes and then GET OUT!!" said Hermione all the while smirking.

"Pushy! Pushy! Acio robes!" said Draco and moments later a set of dark emerald green robes came flying into his hand. He silently handed them to Hermione and pointed to her bathroom and said, "Go change in there and come back out and I'll tailor them to fit you because you and my mother are most likely not the same size."

Hermione silently followed his orders and changed into the emerald, silk robes he had given her. Once Hermione had put them on she actually looked at the beautiful embroidery and designs in the fabric. What she saw amazed her. There on the robes were pictures that were very realistic and very beautiful of Dragons of many different breeds. Dragons that she was sure even Charley had never seen in their finest.

She grabbed her clothes and walked out to where Draco was and saw the evil glint in his eyes. When she saw this she was eternally scared but on the outside she looked calm and ready **( AN: to drop bombs but he kept on forgetting what he wrote down… lol Eminem Lose Yourself) **As she walked closer she kept up her façade and looked as emotionless as she was capable of looking at a time like this.

As soon as she got within a good distance pointed to a seat that she had failed to notice till now. She then hesitantly sat down apprehensive of what might then happen to her. But after enough of her telling herself that he could have done anything but he didn't so she was fine he wasn't going to harm her.

Draco then pointed his wand at her and said, "Decoro!" Her face instantly became flawless. He then pointed his wand at her hair and said, "Correctio!" and her hair lost all of its frizz and fell in soft curls down her back. Draco then said, "Subtilis decorus!" and her face was made up in all natural colors. He then said, "Aptus!" and the dress robes fit her rather snuggly.

"You're done there's a mirror along the wall over there," said Draco smirking at her appearance.

"Wow!" Hermione said when she saw herself. She had make-up on but only enough that she looked natural, flawless skin, soft curls cascading down her back, and nicely fitting silk robes. To put it very simply she looked beautiful.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco, are we done yet? I have like 20 million new sets of robes!" said Hermione sounding exasperated.

"Yes, we're done clothes shopping. But, I want some sweets," Draco said eyeing Zonko's.

"Ugh! Boys! Ok, I'm gonna be in a few other stores. I'll meet you at the Floo Station in an hour. Ok?" asked Hermione.

"Kay!" and he was gone.

'Where to now?' thought Hermione. She then went to the book store and bought Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, and Alls Fair in Love, War, and High School. After paying for her books she saw a store that sold Muggle electronics. She went in there and saw many things she really wanted a few things that would just be needed to survive in the Malfoy home. So she bought a laptop, a Deana Carter CD, Encore Eminem's new CD, The Breakfast Club, The Sixth Sense, a TV, and a DVD player. By time she had paid for all that and shrunk it to fit in her already bulging pockets she needed to run to be on time to meet Draco.

She quickly ran to meet Draco. They both then Flooed back to Malfoy Manor and Hermione went up to her room and acioed her walkman and some of her other CDs.

After she had her laptop hooked up she checked her email.

"You have Mail!"

'Yay!' thought Hermione.

The email read:

_My Dearest Mia,_

_Hey, How r ya? Hows Brit.? Skool sux. But I bet ur doin well at ur skool 4 majic ppl. Missin ya. BTW couldja do mwa a favor? I gotta hav this story edited & I was wondren wouldja do it 4 ya favrit cuz? Please Mia! Thank u! _

_Ur Cuz,_

_Lexis_

_Attachment: A Day in the Life of Alexis Spencer_

_Dearest Lex,_

_I'd love to! And it's great! I sent the edited version back to ya. Hope ya getta good grade! Tell me wut ya got on it wen u get it bak. I liked it. I feel weird. I'm an orphan! My parents were killed by Ron's mom. I mean talk bout back-stabbing! Ouch! How's Jason is he still as Hot as he was this summer? I sure hope so ur 1 lucky grl! _

_Ur cuz, _

_Mia_

After emailing her cousin she left the computer on and walked over to her bed, sat down, and put her Encore CD in. When Mosh started playing she imagined herself walking up to Voldie and signing this to him.

After she had listened to most of the CD she put her Deana Carter CD in. She played the song Strawberry Wine over and over again because it helped her to think. In the middle of playing it for the 5th time Draco walked in and interrupted her pensive mood.

"Hello, Hermione!" Draco said in his usual drawl.

"Don't you knock?" asked Hermione angry that he had interrupted her thinking.

"I do, but I only knock four times then I just come in," said Draco smirking at her obvious embarrassment.

Hermione blushed then said, "Sorry I guess my music was up louder than I thought. What do you want anyway?"

"Well it's 5pm and we meet the Dark Lord at 7pm. You need to start getting ready," Draco said then was gone with the swishing of his cloak.

**Ok that's about it I hope you liked it because I don't know when I'll update next! I'm sorry but I have a ton of really evil teachers and they insist on giving me a ton of really lengthy projects! It so totally stinks. I wish I could update but my uncle gets married next weekend and I get confirmed that next week! Sorry! **


	9. Chapter Nine

**I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give him up I will gladly take him no questions asked!)**

Finally, it was 7 'o clock. Draco went into

Hermione's room, and brought her out. They moved

quickly together in silence, Hermione following Draco

as they went down the steps of the huge manor, and

into the basement. Hermione stopped and looked

confused. "Nobody is in here!" she said to Draco. "Of

course not, Miss Smarty. Do you really expect the Dark

Lord to preside in our basement where everybody can

see?" he said lazily. He walked to a wall, and

muttered "lovoncode moresean" and it opened. There

sitting at stone table, were the Malfoys, and

Voldemort.

Hermione gasped. Voldemort was worse than she had

expected. She had never seen him before, only heard

Harry talk about him, when she was still in contact

wiht the Weaslys. He had a white face, red eyes, and

had the look of a thin vampire.

"Come join us, Hermione Granger." said Voldemort. "You

are a pureblood, destined to us, and you should follow

the footsteps of your dear mother." "My mother was a

death eater?" Hermione gasped. "Yes, and a faithful

one." Hermione weakly fell into a chair. She looked

around, and her eyes fell on Abby. The little girl's

mouth didn't quiver when she looked at Hermione, but

her eyes smiled. Hermione thought this a good sign,

and looked back at Voldemort. "I am not yet ready to

make a descion, can't you see?" she said, fury piling

in her mind. "My parents just died, and here I am

sitting at a table with Lord Voldemort!" She

continued. "Give me time!" Voldemort raised his black

eyebrows in astonishment. "Boldly spoken. I shall give

you until tomorrow to decide. If you can't, or refuse,

I will kill you." Hermione gasped in terror, and

slowly backed out of the room.

Hermione sat on her bed, sobbing. How could she give a

choice? She would be fighting for evil, but if she

refused, she would be killed. Books wouldn't help her

this time. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

**I'll try to update if you all review! Sorry if it's too short but one of my assistants wrote this one! C ya **


	10. Chapter 10

If you want me to update review and I'm more likely to update because I have a motive to update and I have someone who I know will actually read what I have written.

Hermione yelled, "Who is it? And what do you want?" And silently awaited their response.

"Just bloody let me in Hermione!" came an angry drawl from the other side of the door.

"Oh, it's you come on in." And so Draco opened the door and came on in and got himself comfortable on her bed.

"What do you need? Answer me or go away!" Hermione said in an anguish filled voice. As she said this she could see the anger in Draco's eyes diminish. But what really surprised her was the calm kindness in his eyes that replaced that anger.

"I'm sorry Hermione! But you stormed off and then you miss dinner and I get yelled at for it because… because you haven't accepted our proposal yet and it was supposedly my job to get you to agree. Now if you don't agree soon they'll kill you and they'll kill Abby too, because they know she means more to me than anything else ever will!"

"Hermione you have to agree! If not for Abby's or your own sake, for mine! I wouldn't be able to live without her!"

"Not that long ago I wouldn't have cared about what happened to you but I can't do that to you especially after you've helped me to get through this awful time. Even though your father is helping make my time worse, you're still helping me. Thank you Draco. I'll do it but it's not only for you it's for all of us," said Hermione with decision in her voice.

"Thank You Hermione!" Draco said smiling at her and kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room to tell everyone the news.

As soon as Draco had left Hermione fell back on her bed lightly tracing the area Draco's lips had just parted from. He's kissed her he'd really kissed her! As she lay there she contemplated what this meant for their relationship. Would things get awkward? Would they quit being friends? But most of all did Draco like her, Hermione Granger? She sure hopped not especially when things were just getting good.

As Draco walked down the hall after leaving Hermione's room full realization of what he had just done dawned on him. As he realized that he'd kissed her he leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. How could he have been so stupid as to she that much of his emotions like that? He'd done so with such ease too! How could he just do that? He had a standard to live up to and kissing Hermione like that didn't fit in that standard. He was supposed to be emotionally strong and not easily taken over by impulses that weren't anger or frustration! How could his façade have slipped so quickly and easily in front of her! Why did she cause such a change in him?

How he wished he could understand why things worked the way they did. Why he couldn't just live the way he used to before Hermione. But did he really want that? Summers at the Manor could get so boring without someone his age there to help keep him entertained. Magic was cool but magic cannot keep you entertained all 3 months of the summer holidays.

As much as Draco also loved Abby and thought she was the cutest and most important girl in his life he couldn't spend all summer with his little sister! Who can spend a whole 3 months with just their siblings as companions? His mother was a pathetic shell of the woman she once was, and Lucius was an abusing prick who couldn't care less about Abby and only cared about Draco because he needed an heir.

Sorry I'm taking my entrance tests to get into my choice high schools. Reviews inspire me to write so please review!


End file.
